


Footsie

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Insecurity, M/M, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Much to Batman's irritation, a boring Justice League meeting is spiced up a bit because Sinestro has been invited in and Hal can't leave him alone.





	Footsie

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics  
Edited 12/3/20

This was so boring. Once again, Hal was practically falling asleep, chin propped up on his hand as Batman droned on and on about the most uninteresting of subjects. Today, it was something to do with an alien invasion and Hal did not care in the slightest.

Hal's chin slipped off his hand and hit the table with a loud thud. Instantly, he shot upright into a straight backed position and tried to look as though he'd been paying attention.

It seemed like everyone around the table were staring at Hal and he stared back at them with the most wide eyed, innocent look he could conjure up. It was as though he was silently asking what they could possibly find so fascinating about himself. Like it wasn't obvious.

After a moment, Batman resumed talking and slowly everyone turned their attention back to him. Hal relaxed and took a moment to rub at his chin. Smashing it into the table had actually really hurt. His teeth were throbbing from being clamped together so suddenly and he was just grateful he hadn't lost any of them.

At Hal's side, Sinestro, as a temporary ally of the Justice League, appeared to be listening to Batman with rapt attention. Why did Batman get more of Sinestro's attention than Hal did? It was Hal who had allowed Sinestro to be here even if Batman had been the one to make the final call. Sinestro should be paying attention to Hal.

Scowling and still not listening to a word Batman was saying, Hal shuffled his chair over so it was closer to Sinestro. "Pst," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth so hopefully only Sinestro would hear.

It got the result Hal wanted. Only Sinestro glanced at him, an eyebrow raised, so Hal continued, just as quietly, "You wanna do something after we catch these aliens of yours? You came all this way. Seems a shame not to do something besides fight aliens. Not that fighting aliens isn't fun..."

"Green Lantern." The two words cracked like a whip and Hal jumped. His knee whacked into the underside of the table and he swore quietly as pain erupted in the hard bone of his knee cap.

"If you don't pay attention," Batman continued, apparently uninterested in Hal's pain, "you can wait outside. I only need one Lantern." A pointed look was shot at Sinestro who smirked at Hal.

With the hand that wasn't rubbing at his sore knee, Hal flipped Batman off but the rude gesture went ignored. Batman returned to describing the possibly invading aliens or whatever other unbelievably pointless thing he'd been up to before telling Hal off for no good reason.

Slowly, the pain faded from Hal's knee and he frowned suspiciously at Sinestro as he considered what Batman had said. Sinestro couldn't replace him, could he? No. That was ridiculous. Sinestro would never put up with so many Earthlings.

No doubt noticing the suspicious glare, Sinestro glanced a question back at Hal. Unwilling to share, Hal just shrugged and turned away.

How insecure did Hal have to be to think a supervillain could take his place on the Justice League? Well, it wasn't entirely an unfounded thought. Batman would probably leap at the opportunity to get rid of him but it didn't matter, Hal tried to tell himself. The Justice League wasn't that important to him. Actually it was. Hal was lying and he knew it too. 

Bored no longer and starting to feel a bit worried, Hal did his best to pay attention to Batman. Being replaced by Sinestro could not be allowed to happen.

Hal's new interest in acting like a responsible member of the Justice League didn't last for long. Pressing close to his side was a distraction in the form of Sinestro who murmured, "What exactly did you have in mind? Besides fighting aliens, of course."

Hal's brow furrowed. He had no idea what Sinestro was talking about. Then he remembered. "Oh," he muttered, mostly to himself. There had been a plan to get Sinestro to pay attention to him. "I don't know, really. Whatever you want. Uh..." So far, Hal knew he hadn't made it sound all that appealing. "I'll figure it out."

When Sinestro didn't move away, Hal glanced towards him. The Yellow Lantern was watching Hal closely and after a moment of hesitation, Hal reached out and trailed his fingers down Sinestro's arm. He grasped Sinestro's wrist.

In the background, Batman was still talking but neither Hal nor Sinestro were listening. "I'm glad you're here," Hal murmured. "Even if it is out of some weird selfish competition with other criminal aliens." That was the reason Sinestro had given for helping with this invasion. The desire to fight a mutual enemy.

Unwilling to be thrown out of the Justice League meeting room, Hal quickly released Sinestro's hand and turned his attention back to Batman and the briefing. It worked for maybe a minute but Hal was soon bored again, back on the verge of sleeping.

One glance at Sinestro confirmed that he at least, was managing to listen to Batman. Drastic measures had to be taken. Hal was tired of being bored and wanted to engage Sinestro's attention again.

While Batman wasn't looking, Hal searched under the table with his foot. When it came in contact with Sinestro's leg, Sinestro's eyes immediately flicked up and focused on the culprit.

Since Sinestro didn't seem upset, Hal just winked at him. His foot slid further up Sinestro's leg and soon enough, his advances were returned.

Though wearing a mildly exasperated expression, Sinestro played along. Maybe he was only humouring Hal but the slight smile on his lips said otherwise. Hal wasn't the only one enjoying this, which he was because he'd succeeded in capturing Sinestro's attention. No longer was Sinestro listening to a word Batman was saying. Victory.

Pleased with himself, Hal smirked and slid his foot a little higher up Sinestro's leg. That was as far as he managed to get because Batman was determined to ruin everything.

"Out. Both of you." Batman was jabbing a finger at the door. He'd probably noticed the two Lanterns weren't listening to him anymore and weren't likely to start doing so again.

For a brief moment, Hal did consider arguing but he didn't actually even want to be here. What exactly was he supposed to be getting out of listening to Batman go on and on? Because it seemed to him like it wasn't necessary to be wasting this much time.

Shrugging, Hal pulled his foot back from Sinestro and stood up. "C'mon, Sin," he prompted, hand resting on Sinestro's shoulder. "Clearly, we aren't wanted here." And Hal didn't want to be there anyway. If he'd only gotten himself kicked out sooner, he could've spent even more time with Sinestro.

Offering no protests, Sinestro stood up as well and Hal led him out of the meeting room. Though saying nothing, the rest of the Justice League watched and they all showed similar expressions of amusement.


End file.
